stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire
' ''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire '' ' är en samling noveller skrivna av William C. Dietz, och den första delen i trilogin Dark Forces. Den gavs ut första gången den 1 februari 1997 av Dark Horses Comics och Boulevard, och både den inbundna och storpocketversionen, innehöll tjugofem färglagda illustrationer av Dean Williams. Utgåvor * ISBN 0399141987; 1 ferbruari 1997, Dark Horse Comics and Boulevard, inbunden bok 127 * ISBN 1569713480; 5 augusti 1998, Dark Horse Comics, storpocket, 128 sidor * ISBN 0425165280; Oktober 1998, Dark Horse Comics, storpocket, 128 sidor * ISBN 1565112024; 1 mars 1997, HighBridge Audio, 2 ljudkassetter (2 timmar) Texten på boken Den inbundna boken Baksidan Kyle Katarn is a decorated graduate from the Imperial Military Academy who would forfeit his very life for the Empire. But he wouldn't forfeit his father's life, and that's what the Empire has taken. Kyle is willingly to do anything to avenge his father's death which is what the Rebel Alliance is counting on. Join Kyle Katarn in this brand-new, fast-paced tale of adventure and suspense. Based on the popular Star Wars: DARK FORCES and Star Wars: JEDI KNIGHT interactive games, this novella-length prose-story is written by acclaimed author William C. Dietz (The Final Battle) and illustrated by award-winning artist Dean Williams (Tarzan: The Lost Adventure). Insidefliken Kyle Katarn has just graduated from the Imperial Military Academy on Carida when he learns of his father's untimely death and departs for home. During the trip, Kyle cements a friendship with a Rebel agent, learns the ugly truth about the way his father died, and swears revenge on the Empire. His opportunity comes when the Alliance offers him a nearly suicidal mission: break into the Imperial Research Facility on Danuta, find the Death Star plans, and bring them out. This brand-new adventure provides background to, and incorporates elements of, the LucasArts DARK FORCES and JEDI KNIGHT interactive games and prepares the way for books two and three: Dark Forces - Rebel Agent and Dark Forces: Jedi Knight. Baksidan på pocketboken Kyle Katarn is a decorated graduate from the Imperial Military Academy who would forfeit his life for the Empire. But when he learns of his father's untimely death - adn the devastating way in which he was killed - Kyle swears revenge against the very Imperial forces he was about to join. His opportunity comes when the Rebel Alliance offers him a special mission: break into the Imperial Research Facility on Danuta, find the Death Star plans, and bring them out. Any sensible person would call it suicide. Kyle calls it vengenance. Providing background to, and incorporating elements of, the #1 bestselling Star Wars: Dark Forces and Jedi Knight interactive games, this novella-length prose story is written by acclaimed author William C. Dietz (Steelheart) and stunningly illustrated by award-winning artist Dean Williams (Tarzan: The Lost Adventure). Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar * [https://highbridgeaudio.com/starwarsdarkforcescollectorstrilogy.html ''Dark Forces Collector's Trilogy på HighBridgeAudio.com]